Doom-shroom
The Doom-shroom is the 16th plant obtained, and is obtained after level 2-8. It explodes shortly after being planted, in a similar fashion to the Cherry Bomb, but with a much greater range (specifically, it has a damage area of approximately a seven (vertical) by five (horizontal) circle); this is capable of affecting every row when exploding in the middle row or pool. Any and all zombies surrounding it will be destroyed in the explosion. Its explosion looks similar to an atomic bomb; appropriately enough, detonating it creates a crater (which the player cannot plant in for a short while) and destroys any plants it is planted on or that are planted on it (namely Lily Pads, Flower Pots, or Pumpkins). It is the last plant obtained in the Night Suburban Almanac Entry Doom-shroom Doom-shrooms destroy everything in a large area and leave a crater that can't be planted on. Damage: massive Range: all zombies in a huge area Special: leaves a crater Sleeps during the day "You're lucky I'm on your side," says Doom-shroom. "I could destroy everything you hold dear. It wouldn't be hard." Cost: 125 Recharge: very slow Strategies This is the atomic bomb of all plants, which can easily destroy huge waves of zombies. As it has a very slow recharge time and renders its square unusable for three minutes, you will want to plant it when it can destroy the most zombies, or when you most need it. Like any other plant, having an Imitater Doom-shroom can cut its recharge time in half, but may not be required due to its large radius. Bear in mind that it has a much bigger blast radius than Cherry Bombs, so it can easily take out very large waves of zombies. If you want to take out zombies while playing daytime levels, plant one before you intend to use it, and then plant a Coffee Bean to wake it up. Planting one in the center row maximizes the amount of zombies it can kill. Note: This is not as good as a plant for daytime use, as you will need to spend 75 sun on a Coffee Bean to wake it up. A Jalapeno or Cherry Bomb would be more suitable. You may want to plant the Doom-shroom ahead of time, so as to save time when you need to wake it up and prevent the zombies from eating it. Also, it is a good idea to plant a Pumpkin on it, as (like all instant-use mushrooms) zombies can easily eat it before it's able to wake up and activate if the player doesn't pay attention. However, since the Doom-shroom will destroy the Pumpkin in its explosion, this strategy can waste a lot of sun. Usage It explodes instantly, killing most zombies on the screen and leaving a crater that cannot be planted on. The crater heals itself in 180 seconds, and its appearance changes after every 90 seconds. During the day, it requires a Coffee Bean to explode, which can allow you to use it like a time bomb, as you can plant it, and have it start recharging, then plant a Coffee Bean on it when you actually need it. It can only be used once per Coffee Bean and it recharges very slowly. Gallery File:Doom-shroom.gif|Animated Doom-shroom File:Cardboard_Doom-shroom.jpg|Cardboard Doom-shroom (hacked) File:Doom-shroom123.jpg|Imitater Doom-shroom about to explode File:Doom-shroomZenGarden.png|Doom-shroom in Mushroom Garden File:Doom-Shroom_seed_packet.png|Doom-shroom Seed Packet in the GOTY Version File:Doom-shroom-hd.png|HD Doom-shroom File:Doom-shroomSeed.png|Doom-shroom Seed Packet in the DS version File:Doomexplosion.png|A Doom-shroom explosion. File:DS Doom-shroom Explosion.png|Doom-shroom's explosion in the DS version File:DS Doom-shroom.png|Doom-shroom in the DS version File:Doom HD.png|Doom-shroom Seed Packet in the iPad version File:SleepingDoom-shroom.png|Sleeping Doom-shroom File:Water crater.png|When a Doom-shroom explodes in the pool, this crater is made. It takes just as much time to recover and can't be planted on. File:Crater roof center.png|When a Doom-shroom explodes on the roof, this crater is made. It takes just as much time to recover and can't be planted on. Crater.jpg|Crater on land File:Imi doom.JPG|Imitater Sleeping Doom-shroom File:Doom Online.png|Online Almanac Entry doom shroom plushie.jpg|A Doom-shroom plush toy. Trivia *The Doom-shroom is the only plant that leaves a crater. *Strangely, despite the fact that a roof tile is a non-living object, the tile slowly "heals" and removes the crater left behind by a Doom-shroom.thumb|300px|right *The Doom-shroom is one of the plants that have red eyes. The others are the Tangle Kelp, the Spikeweed, the Spikerock, the Torchwood, the Hypno-shroom, and the Cob Cannon. *The Tangle Kelp, the Hypno-shroom, and the Doom-shroom are the only plants with full red eyes. *The Doom-shroom is the only explosive mushroom besides the Ice-shroom. *When the Doom-shroom explodes, the word "DOOM!!" will appear with a purple nuclear cloud (which looks like a mushroom cloud). **The Doom-shroom's nuclear cloud resembles the Doom-shroom itself. *At the top of the mushroom cloud, there are several repeated smoke clouds stacked on one another. **These are identical to the smoke clouds created when a Lawn Mower hits a Gargantuar, only colored purple. *The Doom-shroom, the Magnet-shroom, and the Gloom-shroom are the only mushrooms that have eyes on their mushroom caps. *If the player looks closely, he or she can see a red crack looking like a lava flow or blood on the Doom-shroom. *The Doom-shroom, the Gloom-shroom, the Fume-shroom, and the Ice-shroom are the only mushrooms that frown. *The Doom-shroom is the only plant that can destroy other plants. *The Doom-shroom is the only explosive that shows no sign of exploding in the Suburban Almanac, besides the Ice-shroom. *It will bounce like other plants when asleep. *If one looks very closely (or in slow-motion, by using SpeedHack), he or she can see the Doom-shroom repeatedly throwing out its outline before exploding. *The Doom-shroom and the Gloom-shroom are the only Mushrooms that cost over 100 sun; however, the Doom-shroom is the only non-upgrade mushroom costing over 100 sun. *On the Android version of the game, the Doom-shroom has an explosive radius of 6x7, meaning it can take out entire huge waves on pool or fog levels. *If you look closely, the Doom-shroom has two eyes and a frowning mouth hidden in its explosion. *The DS version's phrase of "DOOM!!" is wider than in other versions. *The Doom-shroom is the only black mushroom in the game. See also *Coffee Bean *Crater Category:Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Instant Kills Category:Environment Modificators Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Night Obtained Plants Category:One-Use Plants Category:Night Category:Very Slow Recharge Plants Category:Explosive Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare